


Ранг Z

by medb



Series: Черная птица, лунный клинок [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 14:21:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medb/pseuds/medb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Миссии ранга Z – особые миссии. Большинство шиноби даже не знает о существовании миссий с такой пометкой, все привыкли к D, C, B, A и S.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ранг Z

**Author's Note:**

> Было написано на **_naruto-kinks_** , по заявке _«3-18. Генма/Хаяте, изнасилование, bloodplay»_.

Кровь стучит в висках. Бьется, бурлит, клокочет – и точно так же клокочет где-то в груди глухая темная ярость. Перед глазами пляшут яркие красные точки, и нестерпимо жарко, жарко, жарко, безумный внутренний огонь пожирает тело изнутри, и никак не удается его погасить. Генма не помнит, когда в последний раз испытывал такое дикое неконтролируемое возбуждение… и испытывал ли вообще.  
Хайяте хрипит и выгибается, тщетно пытаясь высвободить руки. Дергается, отворачивает голову. Генма низко рычит и снова бьет его по лицу – так, чтобы губы в кровь. Кусает в плечо, жадно раздувая ноздри, втягивая знакомый запах чужой кожи. Крышу сносит окончательно, он уже почти совсем не контролирует себя. Жарко, и сладко, и мучительно великолепно почти до боли. Напряженное тело под ним бьется, дрожит перетянутой струной, но он только сильнее вжимается бедрами.  
Генма думает, что нужно сдержаться, хоть немного – но не выходит. Слишком сладко, и тесно, и жарко… Он толкается вперед, еще, еще, еще.  
Хайяте кусает и без того разбитые губы, удерживает болезненный крик, только хрипло стонет. Его глаза черные, непроглядные, бездонные, с лихорадочным блеском.  
Генма властно впивается губами в тонкую шею, оставляя метку.  
Смотришь, сволочь?  
Смотри, смотри внимательно.  
Смотри, пока можешь.  
Жарко, жарко, жарко… Не сдержавшись, Генма стонет и снова толкается вперед – с трудом, по сухому, через силу… но, Ками-сама, как же это великолепно!  
Он целует чужие губы, пьет чужое дыхание, ловит каждый хрип. Мысли путаются, перед глазами по-прежнему пляшут красные точки…  
Тело жертвы все еще дрожит, но Генме мало одного раза. Жар внутри пылает по-прежнему, вынуждает снова двигаться, снова ставить свои печати владения – на шее, плечах, груди…  
Жарко и сладко, и одновременно до странного горько.  
Хайяте, Хайяте, Хайяте…  
Сердце бьется быстро и глухо, по телу проходит дрожь наслаждения.  
А потом вдруг – пусто и звонко в голове.  
Комок глухой звериной ярости в груди медленно рассасывается, отпускает, позволяет вдохнуть. Красные точки перед глазами бледнеют и судорожно дергаются, как в агонии.  
Генма в последний раз целует Хайяте в губы, жадно, яростно, почти задыхаясь, и тот наконец отвечает. Генма выдыхает ему в рот, криво улыбается – а потом одной рукой складывает печати, выхватывает сенбон и, не глядя, бросает назад, направляя чакрой.  
Из-за спины доносится короткий сдавленный хрип.

* * *

Господин Аои любит отдыхать на целебных горячих источниках, что у границы со страной Молний. Там расположено несколько очень дорогих и престижных отелей, и господин Аои единолично занимает целых два этажа в одном из них. Его приезд всегда особое событие для жителей тихой деревушки неподалеку… но этим летом на источники приезжает еще один необыкновенный гость: племянник самого дайме страны Огня! Это болезненный, хрупкий на вид юноша с темными глазами и тихим вежливым голосом. Но больше всего поражает, что он путешествует без свиты, с одним-единственным телохранителем. Неужели ему неизвестно, что в этих краях много разбойников? Впрочем, господин Аои обладает очень большим влиянием и так любезен, что готов предоставить племяннику дайме свою защиту и покровительство. Дочка хозяина отеля слышала это собственными ушами!

* * *

\- Я знаком с Вашим дядей, - с улыбкой говорит Аои, аккуратно вертя в толстых коротких пальцах маленькую чашку.  
Собеседник поднимает на него непроглядно-черные, внимательные глаза и вежливо склоняет голову:  
\- Дядя рассказывал о Вас моей матери, своей сестре. Я очень рад, что мне выпала удача встретить Вас здесь, Аои-сан.  
Он придерживает ладонью рукав кимоно и разливает чай. Ловко и изящно, как гейша.  
Аои улыбается шире, довольным взглядом скользя по бледному, еще почти мальчишескому лицу. Определенно, в этот раз отдых обещает быть особенно интересным!  
Единственное, что портит настроение – это наглая физиономия телохранителя, который неотступно следует за племянником дайме повсюду. Даже сейчас неподвижно стоит у входа в комнату, прислонившись плечом к стене, хотя телохранители самого Аои вполне могут справиться с защитой двух человек.  
Или тут дело в чем-то другом?..   
Этот тип совершенно не нравится Аои… но его можно использовать.  
Аои прячет улыбку за краем чашки.

* * *

У господина Аои сорок человек личной охраны. Почти маленькая армия, половина которой – профессиональные убийцы, хоть и не шиноби. Для двоих спец-джунинов не составило бы особого труда обезвредить их… если бы не одно «но».  
Они должны произвести как можно меньше шума. А значит, нельзя действовать в открытую. Нужно пробраться тайком и уйти так же тихо, по возможности не вызвав никаких подозрений. К тому же, как удалось выяснить разведчикам, господин Аои хранит все ценности (свитки в том числе) в особом сейфе, открыть который может только он сам.  
Они выжидают. Единственное, что раздражает Генму – ему приходится расстаться с сенбоном: тонкая стальная игла во рту простого телохранителя выглядит слишком странно.  
Первые несколько дней уходят на то, чтобы приучить Аои к себе. Они выжидают, не предпринимая никаких действий, не пытаясь пока ничего вызнать про свитки.  
А потом наконец решаются на первый шаг.

* * *

Рукава кимоно Хайяте такие длинные, что видны только кончики пальцев. У него красивые руки и тонкие запястья – сказывается благородная кровь – но при этом на ладонях несходящие мозоли от меча, и лучше их не показывать лишний раз, не то вся легенда пойдет прахом.  
Хайяте сидит за столом в общей зале и что-то пишет. Аккуратно водит кистью по тонкой рисовой бумаге. Генма стоит за его спиной и любуется четко выверенными движениями.  
В какой-то момент Гекко случайно роняет кисть. Ширануи шагает вперед, поднимает ее и кладет на стол… а потом наклоняется и, чуть оттянув пальцами воротник кимоно, прижимается губами к тонкой белой шее.  
\- Не переиграй, - почти беззвучно шепчет Хайяте, наклоняя голову.  
\- Ты вкусно пахнешь, - с мурлыкающими нотками отвечает Генма. После резко выпрямляется, оглядываясь с демонстративной настороженностью, и отступает на шаг.  
На следующий день рождается слух, что племянник дайме на самом деле тайно сбежал от опеки дяди вместе со своим любовником. Не то чтобы таких сплетен не было с самого начала… но теперь у них появилось основание.  
Аои хитро улыбается.

* * *

\- Вы любите поэзию Макото Хикару? – интересуется как-то вечером господин Аои.  
На сей раз они одни в его покоях, все телохранители ждут в соседней комнате. Хайяте краем глаза видел, как два рослых парня предлагали Генме саке.  
Толстые губы господина Аои складываются в улыбку. Хайяте тихо кашляет, прикрывая рот рукавом – в горле почти нестерпимо першит от ароматических палочек. Потом медленно декламирует:

_Все завершаемо._   
_Листья, вздохам подобны,_   
_Плывут по воде._

Взгляд господина Аои странно вязкий, словно патока. Он неотрывно следит за тем, как его гость медленно подносит чашку к губам.  
У чая странный сладковато-кислый привкус, но Гекко допивает до конца, не позволяя ничему отразиться на лице.  
А потом перед глазами все плывет, и он теряет сознание.

* * *

Голова трещит так, что Генме совсем не хочется открывать глаза. Он чувствует себя беспомощней котенка, какая-то дрянь полностью блокирует чакру изнутри. По всему телу разливается странное ощущение лихорадочного жара.  
\- О, ну наконец-то вы пришли в себя, друзья мои!  
Ширануи невольно морщится от этого самодовольного, слишком громкого голоса и неожиданно понимает, что полностью раздет и лежит на холодном полу. Со скованными за спиной руками.  
Глаза открывать по-прежнему не хочется – он и так прекрасно знает, _что_ увидит – но рядом раздается хриплый кашель Хайяте, и Генма все-таки поднимает веки, болезненно щурясь от слишком яркого света.  
Они находятся в огромной незнакомой комнате, богато убранной и нестерпимо душной. Господин Аои восседает в большом резном кресле и смотрит на них с насмешливым презрением.  
\- Неужели вы думали, что ваш маленький маскарад способен одурачить меня? – тянет он, постукивая пальцами по подлокотникам. – У дайме страны Огня действительно есть племянник – но это толстый безобразный мальчишка без какого-либо понятия о хороших манерах.   
Ширануи морщится и оглядывается по сторонам. Почти вся комната забита телохранителями Аои, один из них неожиданно пинает Генму под ребра, потом хватает за скованные руки и грубо вздергивает на ноги. Ширануи скрипит зубами, но терпит.  
В крови гуляет странный жгучий огонь, и это тревожит.  
Что именно ему подмешали в саке?  
\- Не знаю, кто вы на самом деле и что вам от меня нужно, - продолжает гостеприимный хозяин, - но подозреваю, что вас подослал дайме. Впрочем, по количеству шрамов в вас не так сложно опознать шиноби. Ну что ж, вы сами мне все расскажете, чуть позже. А пока…  
Генма слушает вполуха, тщетно пытаясь понять, что же происходит с его собственным телом.  
Хайяте тоже раздет. Он неподвижно лежит на кровати, его руки прикованы к крепкой деревянной спинке, а на лице – выражение неестественного спокойствия.  
Аои улыбается еще шире:  
\- Видите ли, дорогие мои, вам в напиток было подмешано особое снадобье, разработанное специально для того, чтобы блокировать ваши особые способности. Вашу так называемую чакру.  
Ширануи уже когда-то слышал про такие «средства». Насколько ему известно, они действуют всего несколько часов… но эти несколько часов нужно пережить.  
\- К тому же, я велел добавить в чай возбуждающий наркотик… а нашему дорогому «телохранителю» мои слуги успели вколоть еще кое-что.  
Генма хмурится.  
Запахи почему-то кажутся необыкновенно яркими и резкими, зрение чуть мутится.  
Аои устраивается в кресле поудобней и знаком отпускает своих телохранителей. Последний из них, прежде чем уйти, снимает оковы с Ширануи и с силой толкает его к кровати.  
Генма хмурится, не понимая, как этот Аои может быть настолько беспечным, чтобы оставаться наедине с двумя шиноби, пусть и безоружными. А потом в голову что-то ударяет, и Генма вынужден вцепиться в спинку кровати, чтобы не упасть.  
\- Развлеките меня хорошенько – и, возможно, я сохраню вам жизнь.  
Улыбка Аои маслянистая и лживая насквозь, но Ширануи уже не может мыслить связно.  
Внутри медленно и страшно просыпается _нечто_.  
\- Нам нужно время, - одними губами шепчет Хайяте.  
Генма кивает… а в следующее мгновение чувствует, как сознание заволакивает белесая пелена ярости и звериного желания.  
Кожа Хайяте пахнет слишком знакомо и сладко.

* * *

_Маски актеров_   
_Треснут однажды легко:_   
_Тайное явно._

* * *

Когда Хайяте приходит домой, Генма уже сидит на его кровати и с демонстративным увлечением изучает список бумаг по предстоящей миссии, забытый хозяином квартиры на столе.  
\- Подумать только: задание от самого дайме! – почти мурлыкает Ширануи, не поднимая взгляда. – Так-так, что тут у нас? Господин Аои, богатый купец, коллекционер редкостей и тайный лидер довольно влиятельной преступной группировки. Ну надо же, а этот старик не промах, если сумел выкрасть фамильные свитки у самого дайме!  
\- Не выкрасть, - поправляет Гекко, стягивая водолазку через голову и отшвыривая на кресло. – Выиграть в сёги. Дайме не нужен открытый конфликт, поэтому он хочет, чтобы мы выкрали эти свитки и вернули ему.  
Генма нехорошо усмехается, задумчиво покусывая сенбон:  
\- То есть, дайме изволил облажаться сам, а нам теперь исправлять последствия? – он притворно вздыхает и еще раз просматривает бумаги, на которых стоит маленькая красная пометка Z, что подразумевает «особую миссию». – Опять работа под прикрытием, значит? О, надо же, наш «клиент» предпочитает мужчин! Ну-ка, ну-ка… и более того, согласно данным наших разведчиков, ему особенно нравятся темноволосые и хрупко-болезненные.  
Хайяте игнорирует многозначительный взгляд и спокойно спрашивает:  
\- Ты в деле?  
Генма хмурится:  
\- А ты уже согласился? Даже не посоветовавшись со мной?  
Гекко негромко кашляет и устало трет переносицу, после со вздохом замечает:  
\- Я могу попросить Райдо.  
\- Ха! Еще чего! – мгновенно отзывается Ширануи, потом снова хитро усмехается. – Райдо, конечно, славный парень, но не могу же я доверить ему охрану племянника самого дайме?  
Хайяте, все еще прикрывая лицо рукой, позволяет себе улыбнуться.  
\- Кстати, там была еще кое-какая информация, не указанная в официальных бумагах, - добавляет он после небольшой паузы, садясь на кровать.  
Генма вопросительно приподнимает одну бровь.  
\- «Клиент» любит наблюдать за пытками и чужими половыми актами, предпочтительно насильственными.  
\- Наблюдать? – медленно уточняет Ширануи.  
Гекко пожимает плечами, чувствуя, как обнаженную спину щекочет сквозняк:  
\- Сам в силу возраста делать уже ничего не может. Кстати, в процессе развлечения, как правило, остается с жертвами наедине, выставляя всех своих телохранителей прочь.  
Он снова кашляет. Генма какое-то время молчит, потом языком перегоняет сенбон в другой уголок рта:  
\- Понятно. Престарелый садист-импотент с замашками вуайериста. Ну и работенка!  
Хайяте смотрит в сторону, за окно.

* * *

_Рвется дыханье,_   
_Как ярко-красная нить._   
_Простишь ли меня?_

* * *

Кровь стучит в висках, перед глазами все так же пляшут красные пятна. Генма неподвижно лежит на Хайяте, уткнувшись лицом ему в шею, и пытается прийти в себя.  
Наркотик медленно рассасывается, отпускает сознание, сводит прощальной судорогой мышцы. Ток чакры возобновляется.  
Раз, два, три. Раз, два, три.  
\- Я уж начал думать, что этот идиот так и не решится подмешать нам какую-нибудь дрянь, - наконец негромко фыркает Ширануи. – Мы ведь специально подставились, а он все медлил, выжидал чего-то…  
\- Слезешь с меня? – спокойно, без малейшей доли раздражения говорит Гекко. – Ты тяжелый.  
Генма вздыхает и послушно откатывается в сторону, потом медленно встает с кровати. Потягивается, пытается размять конечности, восстанавливая правильный ток чакры. Потом подходит к двери и запирает ее изнутри.  
Аои сидит в своем кресле абсолютно неподвижно и бессмысленно таращит глаза. Из его горла торчит сенбон. Ширануи довольно щелкает языком: игла попала точно куда надо, прямо в нужную точку, парализовав тело.  
Хайяте кашляет, так сильно, что трясется кровать. Генма молча смотрит на него, после поднимает с пола веревку, приближается к Аои и крепко приматывает его к креслу. Пихает ему в рот какую-то тряпку вместо кляпа и только после этого выдергивает сенбон и прячет себе за ухо.  
Аои хрипит и дергается, глядя на Ширануи с ужасом и непониманием. Тот медленно улыбается:  
\- Мы ведь развлекли тебя, мм? Так что теперь наша очередь.  
Старик безумно вращает глазами, потом заставляет себя успокоиться и пристально смотрит на Генму, тщательно пряча страх.  
В этот момент он почти достоин уважения.  
\- Удивляешься, как у нас получилось устроить такую смену ролей? – Ширануи снова потягивается, даже и не думая о том, что стоило бы одеться. – Видишь ли, хороший охотник сначала притворяется жертвой.  
Аои моргает, потом в его глазах вспыхивает понимание.  
\- Позер, - негромко фыркает Хайяте, после с силой дергает руками – крепкая дубовая спинка трещит и с хрустом ломается. Гекко опускает руки, потом сосредотачивается и с помощью чакры легко рвет цепь, соединяющую оковы. И остается лежать на кровати, переводя дыхание и глядя в потолок.  
Глаза Аои снова лезут на лоб, и Генма с усмешкой думает, что Хайяте тоже не лишен некоторой склонности к позерству.  
От ароматических палочек курится горько-сладкий дымок, от которого немного подташнивает. Настенные часы громко тикают, отсчитывая секунды. Какое-то время все трое молчат (впрочем, Аои из-за кляпа просто не может ничего сказать при всем желании).  
\- Нам нужны те свитки, которые ты получил от дайме, - наконец говорит Генма. – Лично мне плевать, была у вас честная игра или нет, и тем более плевать, зачем эти свитки понадобились тебе. Но ты сейчас вернешь их нам – и, возможно, я сохраню тебе жизнь, - он не может сдержать широкой ухмылки.  
Аои сидит неподвижно, глядя почему-то на такого же неподвижного Хайяте, потом медленно кивает. Ширануи извлекает кляп, готовый в любую минуту снова заткнуть старику рот, если тот вздумает кричать.  
\- Они в с-сейфе, - дрожащим голосом хрипит Аои и подбородком указывает на металлический шкаф в углу комнаты.  
Генма одаривает его предупреждающим взглядом, потом приближается к сейфу и внимательно осматривает его, не притрагиваясь.  
Сейф Аои в своем роде уникален. На нем поставлена специальная печать, призванная обезвредить любого шиноби, а на обычных воров стоит ловушка с отравленными иглами, которая сработает при первой попытке взломать сейф, не зная кода. Добраться до содержимого такого сейфа может только хозяин.  
\- Я от-ткрою его вам, - говорит Аои, и Генма по его глазам видит, что старик, несмотря на испуг, лихорадочно продумывает пути спасения.  
\- Прекрасно, - Ширануи снова ухмыляется, отвязывает Аои и, не отказав себе в удовольствии до хруста заломить ему одну руку за спину, подтаскивает к сейфу.  
Старик кряхтит и стонет, но послушно набирает нужную комбинацию цифр. Дверь медленно отъезжает в сторону, Аои дрожащей рукой достает три свитка и неуклюже пихает их Генме:  
\- В-вот. Это они.  
Ширануи сначала снова привязывает старика к креслу и только потом разворачивает свитки, предварительно просканировав их чакрой на предмет ловушек. Что ж, вроде бы, те самые. Он отбрасывает свитки на кровать, рядом с Хайяте, и задумчиво смотрит на Аои.  
\- В-вы обещали сохранить мне жизнь, - выдавливает тот, затравленно оглядывая комнату.  
\- Ну разумеется.  
Генма спокойно кивает – а потом вдруг резко выбрасывает руку вперед и хватает старика за челюсть, фиксируя его голову и не давая закричать. Аои таращится, дергается, тщетно пытаясь высвободиться, хрипит. Ширануи пристально смотрит на него сверху вниз, потом свободной рукой достает из-за уха сенбон и медленно, с наслаждением вгоняет тонкую иглу в левый глаз старика. С силой, до самого конца, чтоб достало до мозга.  
Смотришь, сволочь?   
Больше не сможешь смотреть.  
Ладонь Генмы заглушает вопль. Аои судорожно дергается – и обмякает, безжизненно оседая в кресле. Выколотый глаз вытекает, как разбитое сырое яйцо. Ширануи брезгливо отряхивает руку и вздыхает: с сенбоном придется распрощаться.  
Смерть Аои может принести определенные проблемы – в конце концов, они должны были справиться со всем тихо, не вызывая шума и подозрений – но Генма просто не в силах оставить этого человека в живых. Не после того, что произошло.  
Он разворачивается как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Хайяте морщится и трет полностью освобожденные от оков запястья.  
\- Я думал, ты на сегодня уже утолил свою страсть к насилию, - хрипит Гекко и негромко кашляет, прикрывая рот ладонью.  
Генма снова с удовольствием потягивается, разминая плечи, потом приближается к кровати и осторожно садится на самый край.  
\- Ну что ты, я только вошел во вкус! – он опять усмехается и чуть склоняет голову набок, внимательно разглядывая напарника.  
Синяки, ссадины, кровоподтеки… они слишком ярко выделяются на бледной коже.  
Глаза Хайяте черные и прозрачные, как стекло, но разбитые в кровь губы чуть заметно улыбаются. Генма выдыхает, наклоняется и бережно, едва касаясь, целует его в уголок губ.  
Больше не сможешь смотреть, сволочь.  
Это – только мое.  
Гекко тихонько вздыхает и поднимает руку, пропуская сквозь пальцы волосы Ширануи.  
\- Не пойми меня неправильно, - медленно говорит он, - но как минимум ближайшую неделю нам придется обойтись без секса.  
Генма выразительно кривится, вызывая на лице Хайяте очередную слабую улыбку, и поднимается на ноги, но сначала перехватывает чужую руку и целует ладонь.  
\- Ну ладно, тогда я сейчас еще кого-нибудь убью, - почти мурлыкает он, чуть щурясь. – Миссию мы выполнили, свитки добыли… Так что теперь можем немного поразвлечься! Помочь тебе одеться? – спрашивает он, наблюдая, как Гекко осторожно садится на кровати.  
\- Спасибо, не нужно, - вежливо отвечает тот, чуть морщась. – Может, ты еще предложишь отнести меня домой на руках?  
\- Для тебя – все, что угодно! – ухмыляется Ширануи, выуживая из кучи тряпья на полу свои штаны. Как это любезно со стороны телохранителей Аои – оставить их одежду в этой же комнате.   
\- Где ты прятал сенбон? – неожиданно интересуется Хайяте, внимательно глядя на него.  
Генма ухмыляется шире и поднимает вверх левую руку, показывая вытатуированную на внутренней стороне запястья печать призыва.  
Гекко удивленно приподнимает брови:  
\- Когда ты успел?  
Ширануи пожимает плечами:  
\- Буквально накануне отъезда. Давно думал, что такая полезная вещь не помешает.  
\- И после этого гражданские пугают своих детей рассказами о том, что шиноби носят оружие в самих себе, загоняя под кожу… - негромко фыркает Хайяте.  
Генма щурится и пытается игнорировать странную горечь, комом вставшую в горле.

* * *

С помощью хенге было несложно принять обличье Аои. А гендзюцу высокого уровня позволило придать трупу Аои облик Генмы.  
«Господин Аои» известил своих телохранителей, что желает оставить одного из пленников при себе, и велел привести его в порядок. От тела второго он приказал избавиться, причем изъявил желание самолично проконтролировать процесс.  
Генма дождался, пока сопровождавшие его десять телохранителей закопают труп, а потом перебил их всех и избавился от тел с помощью взрывных печатей. Вернулся к отелю, дождался Хайяте со свитками – и они наконец-то смогли отправиться домой.

 

Утром по деревне поползли слухи, что господин Аои таинственным образом исчез, а вместе с ним бесследно пропали племянник дайме со своим телохранителем. Оставшиеся в живых подчиненные Аои пребывали в растерянности. А деревенские строили различные догадки.  
Кто-то говорил, что телохранитель племянника дайме (который был также его любовником) случайно застал его с господином Аои и из ревности убил обоих, а потом в панике сбежал. Кто-то предполагал, что племянник дайме (который, возможно, был совсем не племянником дайме) и его телохранитель-любовник похитили господина Аои ради выкупа. Кто-то отстаивал оригинальную версию, что все трое бежали по обоюдному согласию сторон.  
Через несколько дней приехал наследник господина Аои и забрал все ценности, вместе с ним уехали и оставшиеся телохранители. Разнообразные слухи бродили по деревне еще месяца три, но постепенно интерес к ним ослаб.

* * *

Миссии ранга Z – особые миссии. Большинство шиноби даже не знает о существовании миссий с такой пометкой, все привыкли к D, C, B, A и S.  
Это особые миссии, которые требуют особых средств и умений, миссии, для которых необходим серьезный актерский талант. Настоящий шиноби, а тем более шиноби высокого уровня, должен уметь притвориться крестьянином, врачом, солдатом, купцом, шлюхой – кем угодно. Должен уметь сыграть любую роль. Так, чтобы ни у кого не возникло сомнений и подозрений.  
На подобные миссии отправляют только спец-джунинов, да и то не всех: для ранга Z необходима очень устойчивая психика и особенный контроль над чакрой. И еще такие миссии никогда не выполняются в одиночку.

* * *

Миссия была завершена успешно.  
И Хайяте совсем необязательно знать, что каждый раз после подобных миссий Генма до дрожи в руках мечтает вогнать сенбон в глаз самому себе…  
А, впрочем, Хайяте и так все знает.

 

 

_8 мая 2008_


End file.
